mafia
by Karasu51
Summary: peringatan untuk fans sasuke. gw harap gak usah baca kalau gak mau sakit hati.
1. mafia

DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TYPO DLL

LEMON, NTR, MILF.

PERINGATAN KERAS UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR DAN FANS SASUKE.

JA-NGAN-BA-CA!.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang polisi yang bisa di bilang cukup sukses menjalani profesi nya. Banyak kasus yang sudah dia seleseikan dan membuat dirinya naik pangkat beberapa kali. Tapi dari semua kasus yang sudah dia tangani, ada satu kasus yang menyita banyak perhatian media. Kasus itu adalah berhasil nya Sasuke menggagalkan penyelundupan barang terlarang berupa narkoba sebanyak satu kontener. Jumlah yang tidak sedikit sampai-sampai Sasuke di beri penghargaan oleh atasan nya.

Semua berawal dari Sasuke yang berhasil memata-matai sebuah dermaga yang memang sudah di curigai menjadi tempat penyelundupan barang haram. Berbekal informasi itu, Sasuke dan anak buah nya melakukan penggrebekan. Meski berhasil menggagalkan penyelundupan itu, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa pekerjaannya belum tuntas, yaitu tidak tertangkap nya pemilik dari narkoba itu. Orang-orang yang berhasil di tangkap hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka di bayar oleh pemilik dari barang haram itu yang mengaku bernama Rubah pirang, dan saat di tanya seperti apa wajah dari orang itu, mereka bilang tidak tau sebab mereka tidak bernah bertemu atau bertatap muka dengan bos mereka. Perintah hanya di berikan lewat pesan jadi meski bersetatus anak buah, mereka tidak tau siapa sebenar nya bos mereka.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke menemui jalan buntu untuk menemukan dalang atau pemilik dari Narkoba itu. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap mendapatkan benghargaan dari atasan nya dan tetap menjadi polisi yang hebat di mata masyarakat.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa polisi hebat itu sekarang tengang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kaki dan tangan terikat?.

Pertama kali Sasuke membuka mata yang dia rasakan adalah pusing di kepala. Saat dia memcoba untuk menggerakan tangan nya dia Melihat bahwa tangan nya terikat pada kursi. Tidak hanya tangan nya, kedua kaki nya juga di ikat pada kaki kursi sehingga dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuh nya. Dia bingung dan mencoba mengingat kenapa dirinya bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kalau tidak salah, terakhir yang Sasuke ingat adalah dia pergi ke sebuah klub untuk merayakan keberhasilan nya menggagalkan penyelundupan narkoba bersama teman se profesi nya yang bernama Mei Terumi. Di sana Sasuke tidak minum terlalu banyak karena dia tidak suka mabuk. Hanya saja meski dia hanya minum sedikit, tapi dia merasa pusing dan pandangan nya mulai gelap, setelah itu dia tidak ingat dia tidak ingat apapun lagi. Tapi sekarang saat dia membuka mata, dirinya malah terikat di sebuah kursi di dalam ruangan aneh. Aneh karena ruangan itu hanya ada satu meja dan sebuah tirai yang menutupi sebagian ruangan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik tirai itu.

"Sialan! Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi?." Ujar Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan diri. Hanya saja seberapa keras dirinya mencoba, tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki nya tidak mau lepas.

CEKLEK!.

suara pintu di buka membuat Sasuke menghentikan aksi nya, dia melihat ke arah pintu di samping kanan dan melihat orang yang baru saja membuka pintu berjalan masuk dengan senyum lebar.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun?." Ujar orang itu sambil berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?, Dimana ini?, dan kenapa aku di ikat?."

"Ssstttt... Tanya satu-satu, kau membuat kepalaku pusing." Jawap orang itu.

"Pertama perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto?." Ujar Sasuke. Baru bertama dia mendengar nama itu.

"Ah! Kau pasti tidak kenal kalau aku memakai nama itu. Ah!, begini saja, perkenalkan, aku adalah Rubah pirang." Ujar nya mengulangi perkenalan nya. Tidak hanya itu seringai kejam munjul di wajah lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Rubah pirang?, jadi kau bos dari orang-orang yang ku tangkap karena menyelundupkan narkoba?. Ujar sasuke terkejut. Tapi tunggu dulu.

" Berarti, kau yang menyekapku di sini.?"

"Ahahahah... Ya benar sekali, aku yang mengurungmu di sini. Dan jangan tanya apa kesalahan mu karena aku yakin kau sudah tau."

"Brengsek! Setelah aku keluar dari sini akan ku pastikan kau masuk penjara!."

"Ahahaha, lucu sekali. Kau pikir bisa keluar dari sini. Kalau aku mau aku bisa langsung membunuhmu." Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata besar juga nyali orang ini. Apa Sasuke pikir bisa lepas begitu saja setelah mengganggu bisnis nya.

Sasuke berfikir bahwa benar apa kata naruto. Saat ini dirinya terikat dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan bisa dengan mudah orang di depan nya ini membunuh dirinya.

"Begini, kau tau kan jika barang yang kau ambil itu bernilai miliaran?, aku hanya tidak mau rugi, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir aku yakin kau tidak bisa menggantinya. Maka dari itu aku mengambil sesuatu darimu untuk mengganti kerugian yang di sebabkan olehmu."

"Apa!, apa yang kau ambil.?" Ujar sasuke. Dia merasa cemas. Naruto bilang bahwa dia mengambil sesuatu. Jadi orang ini pasti mendatangi rumah nya.

" Kau akan tau nanti, sebelum itu aku ingin memperkenalakan seseorang padamu. Sayang, masuklah." Ujar Naruto memanggil.

Dari balik pintu muncul seseorang yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. Dia adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut merah Maroon. Orang itu Memakai dress ketat selutut berwarna merah dan tanpa lengan. Belahan dada nya cukup terlihat dan mengundang lelaki untuk menatap nya. Hanya saja Sasuke terkejut bukan karena ke seksian orang itu, melainkan karena dia mengenal orang itu.

"Mei!? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?." Ujar Sasuke. Dia heran melihat rekan se profesinya berada di tempat ini. Apa lagi tadi Naruto memanggil nya sayang.

"Hai sasuke, apa kabar?. Apa tidur mu nyenyak?." Ujar Mei dengan senyum mengejek. Dia berdiri di samping Naruto dan memeluk lengan lelaki itu.

Melihat senyum Mei, Sasuke bisa langsung menyimpulkan jika mereka berkomplot. Itu menjelaskan kenapa dirinya bisa berada di sini setelah dia minum bersama Mei di klup. Wanita itu pasti memasukan sesuatu ke dalam minuman nya.

"Penghianat!."

"Ahahaha, seperti nya kau sudah tau, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan nya lagi kalau begitu." Ujar Mei.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Mei? Kenapa kau berhianat!?." Ujar Sasuke, dia terlihat kesal di lihat dari sorot matanya.

"Berhianat? Aku tidak berhianat Sasuke. Dari awal aku memang bekerja besama Naruto. Aku masuk ke kepolisian sebagai mata-mata dari pihak Naruto untuk mengawasi dan mencari tau sejauh mana mereka memiliki informasi tentang kami. Selain itu aku juga bertugas memberikan informasi kepada Naruto jika penyelundupan yang sedang di lakukan tercium oleh kepolisian. Dengan begitu kami bisa mengamankan barang kami sebelum polisi datang." Ujar Mei santai.

"Hay! Ingat, kau baru saja gagal menjalankan tugasmu." Sahut Naruto.

"Ah!, yah.. Aku kecolongan. Sepertinya mereka sudah curiga jika ada mata-mata. Dan hanya memberikan informasi pada orang yang benar-benar mereka percayai."

"Jadi sudah tidak aman untukmu terus berada di sana?, hah.. Sayang sekali." Ujar Naruto. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk nya. Dia masih punya banyak cara untuk memata-matai tindakan polisi.

"Akan ku pastikan kalian membusuk di penjara!."

"Heh!, jangan bermimpi. Bagamana kau akan memasukan kami ke penjara jika kau saja tidak bisa keluar dari sini." Ujar Mei mengejek. Tidak menyangka jika Sasuke masih bisa mengancam dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak usah berdebat." Ujar Naruto santai. " Tadi aku bilang bahwa aku mengambil sesuatu darimu untuk mengganti kerugianku kan. asal kau tau Sasuke itu bukan barang, tapi sesuatu yang akan sangat membuatmu terkejut." Ujar Naruto lagi. Dia kembali menyeringai pada Sasuke dan menyuruh Mei untuk membuka tirai yang menutupi setengah ruangan. Dan saat seluruh tirai terbuka Sasuke benar-benar terkejut sampai melebarkan matanya.

"Okaa-san, Hinata!. Brengsek! Apa mau kalian? Jangan libatkan mereka dalam masalah ini!." Ujar Sasuke marah. Dia melihat ibu dan istri nya duduk di sisi ranjang, tangan mereka di ikat dan mulut mereka juga di lakban.

"Hehe.. Bukankah sudah ku bilang. Aku mengambil sesuatu darimu untuk mengganti kerugianku. Yah.. Berhubung kau tidak memiliki cukup harta benda sebagai gantinya jadi ku ambil mereka saja."

Nada santai yang di gunakan Naruto membuat sasuke semakin marah. Dia meronta untuk mencoba melepaskan diri tapi sayang nya itu tidak berhasil.

"Kalau kau sampai menyakiti mereka, aku tidak akan mengampunimu Naruto!."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak suka menyakiti wanita. Aku lebih suka membuat mereka merasa, kau tau? Nikmat." Gyahahaha... Naruto tertawa gila setelah selesai bicara.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan mereka. Mereka tidak tau apa-apa.!"

"Kau gila ya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Oh.. Hampir lupa, begini, saat aku datang kerumahmu bersama anak buahku, mereka mengikat ayahmu. Tapi salahkan anak buahku yang ceroboh, mereka lupa mematikan kompor saat numpang memasak jadi rumahmu terbakar deh. ayahmu juga ikut terbakar di dalam nya, hehe..." Ujar naruto santai.

ucapanya membuat Sasuke kembali terkejut dan semakin marah. Dia mendelik kearah Naruto dengan emosi yang besar. Bagaimana bisa orang ini bicara begitu santai nya setelah melakukan kejahatan besar.

"Brengsek!. Akan kubunuh kau!."

"Ya, ya, ya. Lakukan jika kau bisa. Tapi kau harus melepas ikatanmu dulu kan?, oke selamat mencoba aku mau bersenang-senang dengan istri dan ibumu dulu. Kalau kau berhasil membuka tali itu kau bisa membunuhku. Tapi jika tidak-" Naruto membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajah nya pada sasuke "-aku yang akan membunuhmu." Ujar nya lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mencoba melepaskan diri. Ah! mungkin kau juga bisa sambil menonton aku bersenang-senang dengan istri dan ibumu, Gyahahahaha!."

Naruto menegakan tubuh nya lalu berjalan menuju Hinata dan Mikoto yang terikat di ranjang. Dia tidak memperdulikan raungan amarah dari Sasuke yang terus memaki dirinya.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan mereka sialan!."

Percuma saja Sasuke berteriak ucapan nya tidak di dengar oleh Naruto. Dia hanya bisa duduk terikat sambil menyaksikan apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto pada istri dan ibunya.

"Halo nona cantik. Maaf membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi setelah mendengar pembicaraan kami kan?, yap! Kalian adalah ganti rugi dari berbuatan Sasuke, dengan kata lain, kalian milikku!" Ujar Naruto pada kedua wanita yang duduk di sisi ranjang dengan tangan terikat di belakang tubuh. Dia membuka lakban yang menutup mulut Mikoto dan Hinata. Agar mereka bisa bicara.

"A-ampun, tolong Le askan kami." Ujar Mikoto. Dari reaksi nya tampak nya dia ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takuk jika mengetahui bahwa dirimu di culik.

"Sssttt... Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kenyakiti kalian kok. Aku hanya.. Yah.. Ingin bersenang-senang saja dengan kalian, hehe."

Selesai dengan ucapan nya, Naruto mendorong Mikoto untuk berbaring di ranjang, Lalu dia merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Mikoto. Di samping nya ada Hinata yang juga tampak takut melihat mertuanya akan di apa-apakan. Dan benar saja, Hinata melihat Naruto mencium bibir mertuanya. Awal nya hanya ciuman biasa tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan.

Selagi dirinya sibuk menikmati bibir Mikoto, tangan kanan Naruto bergerak turun dan menyusub kedalam rok Mikoto dari bawah. Dia mengelus paha mulus itu sebelum menarik turun celana dalam Mikoto sampai sebatas lutut. desahan yang teredam ciuman terdengan dari bibir Mikoto saat tangan Naruto kembali naik dan bermain pada klitoris Mikoto. Tubuh wanita itu menegang merasakan titik sensitif nya di mainkan.

"Brengsek!, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Naruto! " Sasuke berteriak melihat ibunya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Teriakan sasuke menghentikan aksi Naruto. Dia melihat kebelakang dimana Sasuke melihat nya dengan mata melotot. Tapi tatapan Sasuke tidak berpengaruh bagi Naruto. Dia malah menyeringai pada lelaki yang terikat di kursi itu.

"Hah.. Kau menggangu kesenanganku saja. Mei, bisa tutup mulut nya, aku tidak suka di ganggu saat sedang bersenang-senang." Ujar Naruto.

Mei Terumi yang dari tadi berdiri sambil melihat semua nya berjalan menuju meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia mengambil lakban dan mendekati Sasuke. Sulit saat ingin menutup mulut Sasuke karena dia terus melawan tapi ahirnya Mei berhasil juga membungkam mulut si Uchiha itu. Selesai dengan tugas nya, Mei kembali menuju meja. Kali ini dia mengambil sebuah kotak seperti koper kecil dan membawanya menuju ranjang. Dia membukanya di samping Hinata membuat wanita dengan rambut indigo itu terkejut melihat isinya.

Hinata melihat di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan yang entah apa, jarum suntik dan beberapa vibrator.

"Selagi menunggu giliranmu tiba, aku akan membantumu melakukan pemanasan, hehe.." Ujar Mei sambil tertawa senang. Dia mengambil jarum suntik dan botol berisi cairan aneh lalu menyedot nya kedalam jarum suntik, setelah selesai dia mengankat rok Hinata sampai pahanya terlihat. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Mei menyuntikan cairan aneh itu di sana membuat Hinata meringis karena sakit.

"Itu adalah obat perangsang. Kau akan merasakan efek nya sebentar lagi."

Hinata hanya bisa membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Mei Terumi. Minta tolong pun percuma karena suami nya terikat. Bahkan meski terus mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tetapi saja tidak bisa.

"Ahhh!"

Suara itu menyita perhatian Hinata. Dia menoleh ke samping di mana saat ini mertuanya tengah mendesah karena ulah lelaki di atas nya. Hinata melihat Naruto tengah menciumi leher Mikoto sementara tangan kanan nya terus bergerak maju mundur dengan jari yang masuk ke dalam vagina mertua nya. Pakain Mikoto juga tampak berantakan, semua kancing kemeja nya terlepas menampilkan bra merah yang masih menutupi payudara mertua nya. Rok nya juga sudah tersingkap sampai ke pinggang membuat Naruto lebih mudah merangsang vagina Mikoto.

Melihat itu membuat Hinata merasa tubuh nya memanas. Dia menggesekan pahanya, dan vagina nya mulai basah. Mei tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata. Obat perangsang itu bekerja dengan cepat. Lihat saja sekarang, Hinata tampak mulai bernafsu melihat mertuanya tengah di gerayangi oleh Naruto.

Mei mendorong Hinata sehingga berbaring di ranjang tepat di samping Mikoto. Dia tersenyum nakal pada wanita itu sambil menunjukan vibrator di tangan nya. Tanpa aba-aba mei menyingkap rok selutut Hinata dan melepas celana dalam nya. Lalu dia menempelkan vibrator di tangan nya pada klitoris Hinata dan menyalakan nya.

"Ahhh!."

Suara desahan keluar dari mulut Hinata saat vibrator itu bergetar di klitoris nya. Dada nya sampai membusung karena sensasi yang dia rasakan.

Naruto menghentikan aksi nya mendengar desahan dari samping, lalu dia menyeringai melihat Mei tengah bermain dengan Hinata. Wajah wanita itu tampak mulai bernafsu karena obat perangsang yang di suntikan Mei tadi.

Ah!, naruto jadi punya ide.

Naruto bangkit dari tubuh Mikoto lalu mengabil jarum suntik dan obat perangsang dari dalam kotak, Lalu setelah mengisi suntikan dengan obat perangsang, dia kembali pada Mikoto. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto menyuntik paha dalam bagian atas Mikoto membuat wanita itu terkejut dan berteriak kecil.

"A-apa yang kau suntikan padaku?."

"Hehe, ini obat perangsang, dan obat ini akan membuatmu sangat bernafsu. Lihat menantumu, dia sudah merasakan efek dari obat ini dan mulai tenggelam kedalam nafsu nya."

Mikoto menoleh dan melihat menantu nya terus mendesah. Hanya saja wajah nya terlihat menikmati saat sebuah vibrator bergetar di dalam vagina menantu nya.

"Lihat kan, dia tampak menikmati nya. Aku jadi tidak sabar merasakan vagina nya menjepit penisku. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin merasakan mu dulu." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Dia menarik Mikoto agar bangkit dari ranjang, lalu dia membawa nya menuju hadapan Sasuke. Naruto kembali menyeringai saat Sasuke melotot penuh amarah pada dirinya. Tampak nya Sasuke benar-benar marah saat ini. Siapa yang tidak marah saat ibu dan istrimu di jamah orang lain di depan matamu sendiri.

"Lihat baik-baik bagamana ekspresi ibumu saat aku memasukan penisku kedalam vagina nya Sasuke." Ujar Naruto. Dia mendorong Mikoto agar membungkuk dengan posisi berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Dan dengan tangan kanan nya, Naruto menahan Mikoto agar tetap dalam posisi itu. Tangan kirinya mulai menurunkan celana dan mengelurkan penis yang sudah tampak tegang. Lalu dia bersiap dengan menempatkan ujung penis nya pada vagina Mikoto.

"To-tolong, jangan lakukan ini." Ujar Mikoto memohon. Tapi yang dia dapat hanyalah seringai dari lelaki berambut pirang di belakang nya.

"Tenang saja, kau akan menikmati nya."

Selesai dengan ucapan nya, Naruto mulai mendorong pinggul nya kedepan, lalu rintihan nikmat keluar dari mulut Mikoto saat dengan perlahan penis Naruto memasuki vagina nya.

"Ahhh!. Emmsss..." Desah Mikoto saat seluruh penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya. Rasanya begitu penuh dan panas saat penis Naruto berada di dalam.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, uhhh!." Desah Mikoto lagi saat Naruto mulai menggerakan penis nya. Tubuh nya terasa sangat panas dan begitu bernafsu. Mungkin karena obat perangsang yang Naruto suntikan tadi sudah bereaksi. Mikoto mulai merasa kepala nya kosong. Dia juga terlihat sangat menikmati setiap kali penis Naruto bergerak keluar masuk.

"Bagamana Mikoto?, enak kan?." Ujar Naruto yang terus menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Yah.. Nikmat sekali, uhhh!." Jawab Mikoto sambil mendesah. Dia seakan tidak peduli jika saat ini anak nya tapat di hadapan nya. Kepalanya kosong dan hanya memikirkan kenikmatan yang di berikan Naruto.

"Lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi. Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!,".

Seringai lebar kembali muncul di wajah Naruto saat mendengat permintaan Mikoto. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan seringai lalu bicara. " Lihat, ibumu menikmatinya. Dan coba dengar desahan istrimu itu. Tampak nya dia juga menikmati nya. Haha.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke karena mulut nya masih di lakban. Tapi melihat sorot matanya, dia benar-benar penuh dengan emosi.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Sasuke, Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya. Dan desahan yang lebih keras terdengar dari mulut Mikoto. Naruto melepas ikatan pada tangan Mikoto lalu melepas kemeja dan bra yang di pakai Mikoto membuat payudara besar itu terbebas dan langsung bergoyang mengikuti irama sodokan Naruto.

"Lagi, lagi, lagi. Lebih cepat lagi, ohhh..." Ujar Mikoto dengan senyum senang. Tampak nya obat perangsang itu benar-benar sudah mengambil alih tubuh nya.

"Ahahah!, baiklah, kau akan mendapatkan nya Mikoto." Ujar Naruto semangat. Dia menarik Mikoto agar berdiri dan memeluk nya dari belakang. Kedua tangan mulai meremas payudara besar itu dan menarik puting nya.

Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa ibu nya tidak melawan sama sekali. ibunya terlihat menikmati saat seseorang yang bukan suami nya menyetubuhi nya seperti itu. Bahkan ibu nya dengan berani meremas kepala Naruto dan berciuman dengan panas.

"Puah.. Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, aku hampir sampai." Ujar Mikoto setelah melepas ciuman nya. Dia tidak peduli dengan siapa saat ini dirinya bersetubuh. Nafsu nya benar-benar membuat Mikoto lupa segalanya.

"Aku juga Mikoto. Aku akan mengeluarkan nya di dalam." Ujar naruto. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya. Membuat tubuh Mikoto terguncang di dalam pelukan nya.

"Ouhhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh! Sampai, aku sampai. KYAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

Tubuh Mikoto menegang di dalam pelukan Naruto. Wajah nya juga tersenyum puas merasaka orgasme yang sangat kuat.

"Aku juga Mikoto. GUHHHHH."

Gerakan Naruto terhenti dengan seluruh batang penis masuk kedalan vagina Mikoto lalu, dia menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam vagina Mikoto. Cukup banyak sampai sebagian keluar dan menetas ke lantai.

Setelah orgasme mereka mereda, Mikoto terengah-engah dengan senyum senang. Sementara Naruto, dia menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

"Ibu mu sangat nikmat Sasuke. Vagina nya sangat sempit." Ujar Naruto membuat emosi Sasuke semakin tinggi.

"Lagi, aku mau lagi." Ujar Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Ahahah, baiklah Mikoto, kita kembali keranjang agar bisa lebih bebas. Dan untukmu Sasuke. Nikmati saja pertunjukan nya, oke."

Seperti tidak peduli lagi dengan anak nya. Mikoto berjalan menuju ranjang. Dia melepas rok yang dari tadi tersingkap di pinggang nya lalu naik ke atas ranjang. Mikoto langsung mengambil posisi doggy style dan dengan nada mengoda dia berucap.

"Ayo Naruto, cepat masukan penismu."

Naruto melepas semua pakain nya dengan senyum senang. Lalu dia naik ke atas ranjang dan berlutut di belakang Mikoto. Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto kembali memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina Mikoto dan langsung menggerakan pinggul nya. Di sela gerakan pinggul nya, Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke lalu myenyeringai sambil mengucapkan.

" Vagina ibu menjepit penisku sasuke. Nikmat sekali, hahaha... Aku tidak sabar mencicipi istrimu, pasti dia lebih nikmat."

Sasuke mulai merasa pernyuma mencoba melepaskan diri. Terlebih mental nya menurun saat melihat ibu dan istri nya terlihat menikmati apa yang di lakukan Naruto. Bahkan desahan mereka terdengar sangat menikmati dengan wajah tersenyum senang.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, lagi, lebih cepat lagi. Ouhhh... Masukan penismu lebih dalam, ahhh!." Ujar mikoto di sela desahan nya.

Satu jam kemudian.

Sasuke melihat di atas ranjang, ibunya berbaring dengan kondisi berantakan. Wajah nya penuh dengan sperma Naruto berikut dengan tubuh nya. Kaki ibunya tidak berhenti bergetar dan dari vagina nya mengalir sperma Naruto. Meski keadaan nya seperti itu ibu nya tersenyum puas.

Berbeda dengan sang ibu yang berbaring kelelahan, istrinya justru saat ini tengah mendesah keras saat Naruto menggenjot tubuh istri nya dengan brutal. posisi Hinata berbaring di atas ranjang dengan lutut di tekuk sementara Naruto berlutut di antara paha Hinata yang terbuka lebar.

"Sial!, vagina itrimu benar-benar sempit Sasuke, jauh lebih nikmat dari vagina ibumu." Ujar Naruto sambil terus menyodok vagina Hinata.

Desahan penuh kenikmatan terus keluar dari mulut Hinata setiap kali penis Naruto bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya

"Kau lihat!, ibu dan istrimu sudah seperti pelacur. Mereka sangat menikmati saat mereka bersetubuh dengan orang yang bukan suami nya." Ujar Mei. Dia berdiri di samping Sasuke menikmati tontonan di depan nya.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kau berani menghalangi bisnis Naruto. Dia tidak akan segan menyiksa fisik maupun mental seseorang yang macam-macam dengan nya."

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke meski sekarang lakban yang membekap mulut nya sudah di lepas. Dia seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan setelah melihat istri dan ibunya sendiri menikmati saat Naruto menjamah tubuh mereka.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Keluar, aku keluar lagi, KYAAAAHHHHHH..."

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat dirinya orgasme, dadanya membusung tinggi dan vagina nya menjepit penis Naruto semakin kuat.

"Aku juga sampai hinata, GUHHHH..." Ujar Naruto sambil menyemburkan spermanya kedalam vagina hintata. Dia tersenyum puas menikmati tubuh seksi Hinata.

Sudah yang kesekian kali nya Sasuke melihat Naruto menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam vagina istri atau ibunya. Tapi yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah ibu dan istrinya terlihat menikmati nya. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat skspresi seperti yang Hinata tunjukan saat ini waktu mereka bercinta. Istri nya hanya akan tersenyum saja setelah dirinya menyemprotkan spermanya. Desahan Hinata saat bercinta dengan nya juga tidak sekeras saat Naruto menggenjot Hinata. Apa mungkin istri nya tidak puas dengan permainan nya?.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ohhh..., lebih dalam, masukan penismu lebih dalam lagi."

Sibuk dengan fikiran nya, Sasuke baru sadar saat istrinya kembali mendesah. Kali ini Sasuke melihat istrinya dalam posisi doggy style. Di belakang nya Naruto dengan semangat menggenjot tubuh Hinata. Sesekali Naruto menampar pantat Hinata sambil menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

" Hahaha... Istrimu benar-benar nikmat sasuke, vaginanya menjepit penisku dengan kuat. Lihatlah, apa kau pernah membuat istrimu dengan skpresi seperti itu saat kau bercinta dengan nya? Aku yakin kau tidak mampu melakukan nya kan?, ahahaha..."

Sasuke hanya bisa menggertakan gigi nya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Terlebih ucapan itu benar. Hinata memang tidak pernah sampai seperti itu saat bercinta dengan nya.

"Ahhh!, sialan. Aku akan keluar. Lihatlah Sasuke, aku akan mengisi vagina istrimu lagi dengan spermaku." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke melihat Naruto bergerak lebih cepat sampai tubuh istri nya terguncang. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, gerakan Naruto terhenti dan tubuh istri nya bergetar hebat. Wajah Hinata tersenyum senang dengan lidah menjulur saat dari belakang Naruto mengisi rahim nya dengan sperma panas. Lalu saat Naruto mencabut penis nya, Hinata langsung ambruk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kaki nya tidak berhenti gemetar dan mulut nya terus mengatakan, 'lagi, aku mau lagi'.

Naruto turun dari ranjang meninggalkan Hinata dan Mikoto. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang menatap nya dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!." Ujar Sasuke.

"Dari tadi kau selalu bilang begitu. Lakukan saja jika kau bisa." Ujar Naruto. Dia melihat ke bawah saat merasakan penis nya terasa hangat. Dan ternyata itu ulah Mei yang sedang berlutut sambil mengulum penis nya. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Mei lalu pandangan nya kembali kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tadi bilang bahwa kau bisa membunuhku asal bisa melepaskan ikatan mu tapi jika tidak, aku yang akan membunuh mu kan?. Tapi aku berubah pikiran, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup agar kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku. Hiduplah dengan dendam dan cari aku jika kau bisa. Anggap saja kita sedang main kucing-kucingan, heheh.. "

Naruto menyuruh Mei berdiri lalu mereka kembali menuju ranjang. Setelah memakai pakaian nya kembali, Naruto membopong tubuh telanjang Mikoto yang masih lemas. Begitupun dengan Mei, dia membawa Hinata yang keadaan nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mikoto.

"Aku akan membawa istri dan ibumu, mereka terlalu nikmat untuk di tinggalkan, ahahaha... Oh satu lagi-," Naruto menyeringai penuh kemengangan ke arah sasuke. "-sampai ketemu lain waktu." Ujar nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang meraung penuh emosi.

TBC.

yohoo... Apa kabar kalian semua. Inget kan saat gw bilang punya fanfic yang cukup extrim tapi udah gw hapus. Gw menulis nya ulang tapi ada beberapa adegan yang gw gak tulis lagi seperti adegan berdarah dan penyiksaan fisik. Dan inilah hasil nya.

Untuk fans sasuke, kalau kalian sakit hati kenapa gak buat aja fic yang berkebalikan dari fanfic yang gw tulis. Contoh nya naruto yang jadi korban gitu, gak harus lemon tapi sebisa kalian aja. Yah dari pada kalian ngeflem, toh gw juga gak pernah menanggapi nya. Tapi gw tetep penasaran, berapa flem yang gw dapet dari fic ini. Jadi gw tunggu apapun yang akan kalian tulis di kotak review.

Untuk fic hidupku masih proses bentar lagi selesai. Susah ternyata nulis fic romance humor.

Dan yang terakhir.

biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka suka dan kita lakukan apa yang kita suka.


	2. chap 2

DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO.

WARNING: TYPO DLL

LEMON, NTR, ANAK KECIL DI LARANG BACA.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian Sasuke di sekap oleh Naruto. Di tahun pertama, Sasuke menghabiskan waktu nya mengejar dan mencari Naruto. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun selain menangkap dan membunuh lelaki yang sudah menghancurkan hidup nya. Tapi seberapa keras dia berusaha, Sasuke selalu menemui jalan buntu. NARUTO sangat sulit di cari bahkan dengan mengerahkan semua jaringan yang Sasuke miliki, lelaki itu masih belum di temukan.

Di awal tahun ke dua, Sasuke mulai tidak terlalu ambisius mengejar Naruto. Selain karena mustahil Sasuke juga bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bisa menghibur nya. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat Sasuke menolong wanita itu dari perampokan, dan seiring berjalan nya waktu Sasuke mulai membuka lembaran baru dan tidak lagi terfokus mengejar Naruto.

Hari berganti hubungan Sasuke dan wanita itu juga semakin dekat. Mereka pacaran dan akhir nya menikah. Sasuke bisa mulai melupakan kejadian itu berkat istri nya yang sekarang. Meski Sasuke masih mencari Naruto tapi dia tidak menghabiskan seluruh waktu nya mengejar bajingan itu berkat istri nya yang sekarang.

Bisa di bilang kehidupan Sasuke sekarang mulai membaik.

Uzumaki Kushina, wanita cantik yang berumur tiga puluh tahun itu bersenandung sambil menata makanan di atas meja. Wajah nya tersenyum senang memikirkan bahwa sekarang dia sudah menikah. usia pernikahan nya baru berumur dua bulan dan kalian bisa menyebut kushina itu pengantin baru.

Suami dari kushina adalah Sasuke. Sebelum mereka menikah, Sasuke menceritakan semua kejadian di masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Dan wanita berambut merah itu merasa iba mendengar cerita itu. Sebagai pacar, Kushina bertekat menghapus luka sang kekasih, dan mengganti nya dengan kebahagiaan. Maka dari itu, saat Sasuke melamar nya, Kushina menerima nya. Selain karena dia sudah bertekat untuk menyembuhkan luka hati Sasuke, dia juga mencintai nya. Dan pada akhir nya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Meski usia pernikahan nya masih baru tapi mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Kushina menoleh dan melihat sang suami tampak sudah rapi. Dia menyambut nya dengan senyum lebar yang di balas dengan senyum oleh sang suami.

"Masakan mu terlihat enak Kushina. Aku jadi sangat lapar." Ujar Sasuke setelah sampai di meja makan.

"Kalau begitu duduk lah, dan mulai sarapan."

"Baiklah, tapi seperti nya aku ingin sarapan yang lain?"

"Yang lain?, memang kau mau makan apa?"

"Hem.. Bagamana kalau aku memakan mu, kau terlihat lebih nikmat dari pada masakan itu." Ujar Sasuke menggoda. Tak ayal ucapan nya membuat sang itri merona. Apalagi Sasuke langsung memeluk Kushina dan mecium leher nya.

"Sa-sasuke, ini sudah siang. Nanti kau terlambat." Ujar Kushina. Dia menolak kerena yah.. Waktu tidak memberi mereka kesempatan. Dia tidak mau suami nya terlambat ke kantor. Karena yang Kushina tau seorang polisi itu harus disiplin dan datang tepat waktu.

"Hah.. Baiklah. Tapi, siap kan dirimu untuk nanti malam, oke?." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ha-haik!." Ujar Kushina malu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah istri nya. Istri baru nya ini memang selalu menyenangkan saat di goda. Tapi kadang dia juga bisa galak jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak Kushina sukai.

Jam menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Di jam-jam segini biasa nya Kushina sudah beres membersihkan rumah dan sedang bersantai di temani majalah, teh, dan cemilan. Kushina tampak asik dengan kegiatan santai nya sampai suara bel berbunyi. Setelah berteriak agar si tamu menunggu sebentar, Kushina bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Setelah membuka pintu, Kushina melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam berdiri di dapan pintu.

"Maaf ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya Kushina pada orang itu.

"Apa kau Uzumaki Kushina,?" Bukannya menjawab orang itu malah balik bertanya.

"Benar, aku uzumaki Kushina. Anda siapa? Dan ada perlu apa?"

"Aku, Uchiha mikoto."

Selesai wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya, Kushina terkejut setengah mati. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan ibu mertua yang dua tahun lalu di culik oleh orang yang bernama Naruto.

"Ja-jadi kau ibu mertuaku?."

"Benar, aku datang kemari hanya ingin bertemu dengan menantuku yang baru. Aku berharap kali ini Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan nya bersamamu." Ujar Mikoto.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, aku harus segera kembai atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Tunggu, kaa-san mau kemana.?" Ujar kushina, dan apa maksut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika mikoto tidak segera kembali?. Dia baru bertemu dengan mertuanya sebentar dan sekarang dia sudah mau pergi lagi? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kushina tanyakan soal kejadian dua tahun lalu yang menyangkut suami nya.

"Sebenar nya aku kabur dari orang yang bernama Naruto. Dia mengancam jika aku berbuat macam-macam atau tidak menuruti perintah nya, dia akan menyakiti Sasuke. Maka dari itu selama dua tahun ini aku hanya bisa menuruti perintah nya. Aku nekat kabur karena mendengar bahwa Sasuke menikah lagi dan aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan menantuku." Ujar Mikoto dia tersenyum sedih membuat Kushina merasa iba.

"Tunggu!, sebaik nya kita laporkan ini ke polisi, aku yakin Sasuke bisa membebaskanmu Dari orang yang bernama Naruto itu."

"Tidak bisa Kushina, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Naruto itu ketua mafia yang sangat kejam. Dia bisa menyakiti Sasuke atau dirimu jika tau aku melapor ke polisi. Aku ingin kalian bahagia. Dan biarkan aku berkorban demi kebahagiaan kalain."

Kushina ingin menangis mendengar ucapan mertua nya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Mikoto adalah orang yang sangat baik sampai rela berkorban demi anak nya.

"Tidak usah menangis Kushina, ini keputusanku. Dan tolong, buat Sasuke hidup bahagia bersamamu."

"Ha-haik!. Aku berjanji padamu okaa-san."

"Bagus, ini baru menantuku." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum. " Aku punya hadiah untuk pernikahan kalian. Bisa bantu aku mengambil nya di mobil?".

"Hadiah?."

"Ya hadiah. ayo, tolong bantu aku mengambil nya, waktuku tidak banyak."

Kushina mengangguk lalu mengikuti Mikoto dari belakang. Setelah mereka sampai di mobil, Mikoto menyuruh Kushina membuka pintu samping. Katanya ada kejutan di sana makanya Mikoto menyuruh Kushina membuka pintu nya sendiri.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Kushina membuka pintu, lalu-.

"Kejutan..."

-Seorang lelaki berambut pirang bertiak mengejutkan Kushina.

Di tengah rasa terkejut nya, Kushina tiba-tiba di tarik kedalam mobil. Dia tidak sempat melawan kerena lelaki berambut pirang itu langsung membekap Kushina dengan sapu tangan, Dan akhir nya Kushina jatuh pingsang.

"Hehehe...ekting yang bagus Mikoto." Ujar lelaki pirang itu pada Mikoto yang baru masuk dan duduk di samping kemudi.

"Itu mudah sayang~." Jawab Mikoto sambil menoleh ke belakang. Dia tersenyum nakal pada lelaki pirang yang kini memeluk Kushina yang tengah pingsan.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang Hinata, sebelum ada orang yang melihat."

" Haik! Naruto-kun." Jawab seorang wanita lain yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Pertama kali Kushina membuka mata, yang dia lihat adalah langit-langi berwarna biru. Dia melihat sekeliling dan baru sadar dirinya berada di sebuah kamar yang asing. Dia mencoba untuk bangun dan menyadari bahwa pakain yang dia kenakan tidak sama dengan yang terakhir kali dia pakai. Kushina mengamati pakaian nya sekarang dan sadar jika dia tengah mengenakan lingerie hitam transparan. Tapi yang membuat nya terkejut dirinya tidak mengenakan bra ataupun celana dalam.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?." Ujar Kushina. Dia takut kalau apa yang dia pikirkan telah terjadi.

"Kau sudah bangun?." Ujar seseorang yang baru masuk. Dia adalah Mikoto dan Hinata dan di belakang nya ada Naruto yang berjalan sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa kalian menculikku!?." Ujar Kushina takut. Apa lagi lelaki pirang itu terus memandangi tubuh nya sambil menyeringai senang.

"Sebenar nya aku hanya bosan, jadi untuk bersenang-senang, aku menculikmu, hehe.."

Kushina menatap tidak percaya lelaki itu. Orang gila macam apa dia yang menculik orang kerena bosan.? Terlebih lagi, dia juga di buat bingung dengan Mikoto dan Hinata yang berdiri sambil memeluk lengan Naruto. Sebenar nya apa yang tejadi dengan mereka.

"Aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat. Tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan, aku Naruto. Tentu kau sudah tau siapa kedua wanita di sampingku ini, ya mereka adalah ibu dan istri Sasuke. Kenapa mereka terlihat nyaman di dekatku yang telah menculik mereka dulu? Bisa di bilang aku lebih bisa membuat mereka bahagia."

Tunggu, jadi tadi pagi Mikoto membohongi nya?. Dia tidak kabur dari Naruto melainkan itu hanya rencana mereka untuk menculik dirinya.

"Tapi kenapa kalian menculikku?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang. Aku hanya bosan dan tiba-tiba saja ingin menculikmu. Oh dan juga, aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan istri Sasuke yang baru." Ujar Naruko kembali menyeringai.

Tak ayal ucapan Naruto membuat kushina takut. Dia mencoba kabur tapi belum sempat dirinya turun dari ranjang, Naruto sudah menahan tubuh nya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur. Jadi sebaiknya kau menurut dan nikmati saja apa yang akan ku lakukan."

"Ku mohon, lepaskan aku. Aku sudah punya suami."

"Apa peduliku dengan itu. Saat kau berada di sini itu artinya kau muliku, hehe. Mikoto, Hinata. Kalian bisa mulai merekam kami. Kita akan buat video yang bagus."

"Hihi.. Baiklah." Jawab Hinata. Dia mengambil kamera di atas meja bersama Mikoto, lalu mereka bersiap merekam.

"Baiklah, kita mulai bersenang-senang, ku-shi-na~."

"Kyaaahhh..."

Teriakan itu datang dari Kushina saat Naruto mulai meciumi leher nya. Kedua tangan nya di tahan oleh tangan kanan Naruto di atas kepala membuat Kushina tidak bisa melawan.

"Hentikan, kumoho-Ahhh!," Kushina tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapan nya saat merasakan sebuah jari memasuki vagina nya. Lalu saat jari itu bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya, Kushina hanya bisa mendesah.

"Ahhh!, ahhh! Aahhh...ohhh..."

Naruto menyeringai mendengar desahan Kushina saat jari nya terus bergerak di dalam vagina nya. Lalu dia kembali mecium leher Kushina sampai meninggalkan bercak merah di sana.

Jepitan vagina Kushina pada jari nya sangat kuat. naruto jadi penasaran bagamana rasanya saat penis nya yang di jepit nanti, pasti akan terasa sangat nikmat.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, uhhh... Kumohon berhenti, ada yang akan keluar" Ujar Kushina di sela desahan nya. Tapi ucapan itu tidak di dengar Naruto, justru lelaki itu malah semakin cepat menggeraka jari nya.

"Ohhhh... Be-berhenti, Aku, aku keluar..., AAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

tubuh kushina menggigil saat orgasme menghantam tubuh nya. Pahanya merapat menjepit tangan Naruto yang masih di sana.

"Hehe.. Kau keluar dengan cepat. Apa itu karena kau sangat bernafsu." Ujar Naruto sambil mencabut jari nya.

Kushina tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih menoleh ke samping menghindari tatapan Naruto. Di saat dia menoleh, Kushina melihat Mikoto dan Hinata tengah merekam nya sambil tersenyum senang. Tidak tau apa yang membuat mereka senang dengan melihat dirinya di perkosa seperti ini. sebagai seorang mertua Mikoto seharus nya marah melihat istri anak nya di jamah laki-laki lain, tapi dia malah merekam nya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Saat nya kemenu utama." ujar Naruto.

Ucapan itu membuat Kushina kembali menoleh pada Naruto, dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat lelaki itu sudah tidak mengenakan apapun. Seperti nya saat Kushina menoleh dan melihat kearah Mikoto, Naruto melepas semua pakain nya.

"A-aku mohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku."

"Sssttt... Diam dan nikmati saja." Ujar naruto. Dia kembali menahan kedua tangan Kushina di atas kepala dengan satu tangan. Lalu satu tangan nya lagi bersiap memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina kushina. Setelah ujung penis nya masuk, naruto merobohkan tubuh nya kedepan sehingga wajah nya berhadapan dengan wajah kushina.

"Nikmatilah saat penisku bergerak masuk kedalam vaginamu." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai senang. Dia mulai mendorong pinggul nya dengan pelan sambil melihat ekspresi wajah Kushina yang terlihat menggoda saat penisnya bergerak masuk.

"Sssshhhh... Aahhhh...! Desah Kushina setelah seluruh batang penis Naruto memasuki vagina nya. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Kushina menekuk lutut nya dan membuka pahanya semakin lebar.

" Kau menikmatinya?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau menikmatinya."

Naruto menegakan tubuh nya, kedua tangan nya memegang pinggul Kushina, lalu dia mulai menggerakan pinggul nya membuat Kushina mendesah.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ohhh... Berhenti!"

"Kau bilang berhenti tapi juga mendesah. Tidak usah berbohong, katakan saja jika kau memang menikmati nya."

"Kau brengsek!, ahhh!,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar Kushina mengumpat padanya. Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya lebih cepat dan Kushina mendesah semakin keras.

"Ssshhh... Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ohhh..."

Sepuluh menit mereka dalam posisi yang sama. Kushina masih mendesah keras karena Naruto tidak pernah menghentikan gerakan nya. Tubuh yang hanya di balut lingerie hitam transparan itu mulai berkeringai membuat Kushina terlihat semakin seksi.

Naruto merasakan vagina Kushina berdenyut. Itu berarti Kushina hampir klimaks, tapi Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menatap Kushina dengan seringai di wajah nya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau hampir sampai?" Tanya Naruto saat Kushina menatap dirinya dengan bingung.

"Tidak, bahkan aku tidak merasakan apapun!."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu dia kembali menggerakan pinggul nya dan saat merasakan vagina Kushina kembali berdenyut, Naruto menghentikan gerakan nya. Mereka saling diam, hanya saja Kushina menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seperti menginginkan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Ujar naruto pura-pura tidak tau.

Kembali, naruto menggerakan pinggul nya dan sekali lagi dia tiba-tiba berhenti saat Kushina hampir mencapai klimaks.

Tiga kali Kushina gagal mencapai orgasme, tapi ego nya masih tinggi sehingga dia berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun.

"Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau hanya perlu mengatakan nya Kushina-chan." Ujar Naruto.

Mikoto dan Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto mempermainkan Kushina. Bagi mereka ini tontonnan yang menarik.

"A-aku-"

"Ya?."

"Ingin kau mati!."

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina. Lalu Dia menggerakan pinggul nya lagi dan berhenti saat Kushina hampir mencapai klimaks. Itu terulang sampai tujuh kali membuat Kushina hampir menangis.

"Ku mohon, biarkan aku klimaks." Pada ahir nya Kushina menyerah. Tujuh kali dia gagal mendapatkan orgasme dan itu benar-benar membuat Kushina hampir gila.

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu klimaks?." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum senang.

"Ja-jangan berhenti. To-tolong, terus gerakan penismu di dalam vaginaku."

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah meminta maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengabulkan nya."

Naruto mulai menggerakan penis nya lagi. Awal nya hanya pelan tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu gerakan itu semakin cepat. Kushina kembali mendesah hanya saja kali ini wajah nya tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Yah, ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, jangan berhenti. Terus, masukan penismu lebih dalam lagih.. Ohhhhh..."

Tidak sampai tiga menit, Kushina merasa dirinya hampir sampai dan yang membuat nya senang, Naruto tidak menghentikan gerakan pinggul nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, aku sampai, ohhh... Aku keluar narutoo... KYAAAAAHHHHHH..."

akhir nya Kushina mencapai klimaks. Tubuh nya bergetar hebat saat orgasme yang sempat gagal sebanyak tujuh kali akhir nya meledak. Dada nya membusung tinggi sambil mendesah panjang. Ini adalah orgasme terhebat yang pernah Kushina rasakan sepanjang hidupnya. Suami nya tidak pernah atau tidak bisa membuat nya sampai seperti ini.

"Aku mau lagi. Tolong berikan sensasi orgasme yang sangat hebat itu lagi." Ujar kushina meminta.

"Ahahah... Baiklah, karena kau meminta maka dengan senang hati akan kuberikan lagi. Dan juga, bersiaplah untuk tidak bisa berjalan, kushina-chan~ karena aku tidak akan menahan diri." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum menggoda. Kushina membalas senyuman Naruto lalu kembali mendesah saat Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya lagi.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke sampai di rumah setelah seharian bekerja, dia mendapati rumah sangat sepi. Tidak ada tanda-keberadaan istri nya, meski sudah di panggil pun masih tidak ada jawaban. Dia berfikir positif. Mungkin istri nya sedang keluar.

Merasa lelah, Sasuke meletakan tas kerja nya di atas meja ruang tamu, tapi dia segera mengerutkan alis nya melihat sesuatu di sana. Flashdisk dan sebuah kertas. Sasuke mengambil nya lalu dia tersenyum. Ya dia tersenyum membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

'Kejutan untuk sasuke-kun, dari kushina.'

Itulah yang tertulis di atas kertas. Sasuke berfikir, apa istri nya memiliki kejutan?.

Sasuke duduk di sofa, mengambil laptop di dalam tas kerja, lalu menyalakan nya. Saat dia melihat isi flashdisk dia hanya melihat ada satu folder dengan nama 'XXX'. penasaran dengan isi nya, Sasuke membuka folder itu dan tau jika isi nya sebuah vidio. Sasuke mengankat alis nya karena vidio yang belum di putar itu menampilakan wajah istri nya. Wajah nya tersenyum tapi Sasuke melihat ada yang aneh dengan senyum Kushina.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin tinggi, Sasuke memutar vidio itu. Dia melihat wajah istri nya memenuhi layar, lalu suara desahan terdengar. Sasuke terkejut dan semakin terkejut lagi saat gambar di vidio itu mulai meluas, sehinga bukan hanya wajah istri nya saja yang terlihat, melainkan seluruh tubuh nya! Ya sasuke melihat istri nya menungging dengan seorang lelaki yang tengah menyodok vagin Kushina dari belakang.

Rasa terkejut Sasuke berubah menjadi emosi terlebih saat layar laptop nya menampilkan siapa lelaki yang menunggangi istinya. Naruto! Ya, orang yang Sasuke cari selama ini tengah menggenjot istri nya.

"Halo Sasuke, apa kabar? Tubuh istri barumu sangat nikmat, hahaha... " Ujar Naruto di dalam vidio itu.

"Aku yakin saat ini kau sangat emosi dan ingin membunuhku. Tenang saja, jika kau menonton video ini sampai habis, kau akan menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaan ku. Jadi jika memang kau mau menemukanku tonton saja vidio ini sampai selesai. Oke.?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan nya mendengar suarana Naruto di dalam vidio. Dia tidak punya pilihan, jika dia mau menemukan Naruto maka dia harus menonton vidio ini sampai selesai dengan kata lain, dia harus melihat istri nya Kushina bercinta dengan Naruto. Sasuke marah, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

Vidio sudah berjalan sepuluh menit tapi dia belum menemukan petunjuk yang Naruto maksut. Sebalik nya, dia malah semakin emosi saat istri nya dengan senang hati menaik turunkan tubuh nya di atas Naruto. Ya saat ini Kushina berada di atas, dan istri nya terlihat senang menggoyangkan tubuh nya. Desahan Kushina membuat Sasuke panas, panas karena emosi yang meluap.

"Aku hapi sampai Naruto-kun. Ahhh!, ahhh!, Ohhhh..." Ujar Kushina di dalam vidio. Gerakan nya semakin cepat, dan Sasuke melihat tubuh istri nya bergetar saat mencapai orgasme. Vidio belum selesai dan kali ini Sasuke di buat lebih terkejut saat seorang wanita baru munjul di layar, Itu Hinata istri nya yang dulu. Dia telanjang lalu memposisikan dirinya di atas wajah Naruto. Hinata meminta Naruto memanjakan vagina nya dengan lidah Naruto. Dan desahan semakin ramai dengan Kushina yang mulai menggerakan tubuh nya lagi.

Sasuke ingin membanting laptop nya, Tapi dia menahan diri karena belum menemukan petunjuk. Dan saat vidio sudah mencapai dua puluh menit. Dia melihat kedua istri nya mendesah panjang dengan wajah tersenyum senang karena berhasil mencapai klimaks. Kushina ambruk kelelahan di samping Naruto lalu seoarang wanita kembali muncul di dalam vidio. Itu ibu nya, dia telanjang dan langsung menggantikan posisi Kushina. Ibunya mulai menggerakan tubuh nya naik turun lalu mendesah dengan nikmat.

Emosi sasuke benar-benar meluap melihat semua itu. Ibu dan kedua istri nya bercumbu dengan orang yang sangat ingin dia habisi. Dia pikir selama ini ibu nya dan Hinata tersiksa karena di bawa Naruto dua tahun yang lalu, tapi lihat mereka sekarang. Tidak ada siksaan yang di alamai Mikoto dan Hinata, justru mereka terlihat senang bercumbu dengan Naruto.

Dia merasa di hianati oleh ibu, istri nya yang dulu maupun istri nya yang sekarang. Dai merasa hancur, dan orang yang membuat nya seperti ini adalah Naruto. Dia berjanji akan menemukan orang itu dan membunuh nya dengan kejam.

"Ohhh..." Aku sampai Naruto, aku keluar, KYAAAAAHHHHHH...".

Sasuke melihat kali ini ibu nya yang mencapai orgasme, sama seperti Kushina, tubuh ibu nya bergetar hebat dengan wajah tersenyum senang.

Sasuke melihat mereka berganti posisi, ibunya menungging ke arah kamera dengan Naruto menyodok vagina nya dari belakang. Di samping kiri ibu nya, Hinata dalam posisi yang sama. lalu entah mungkin sudah pulih dari lelah atau apa, Kushina mengabil posisi yang sama di samping kanan. Mereka bertiga mendesah penuh suka cita saat penis dan jari Naruto bergerak di dalam vagina mereka. Dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu merasa telinga nya panas.

"Lihatlah Sasuke, istri dan ibumu sangat menikmati nya bukan? Mereka terlihat bahagia dan senang saat aku menjamah tubuh mereka. Kau tidak perlu kawatir dengan mereka bertiga karena mulai sekarang ke tiga wanita ini adalah miliku." Ujar Naruto di dalam vidio.

Sasuke melihat Naruto menyeringai lalu tiba-tiba vidio selesai. Sasuke terkejut dengan itu, terlebih dia belum menemukan petunjuk apapun. Dan Sasuke sadar jika Naruto hanya berbohong, lelaki sialan itu hanya ingin dirinya melihat bagamana ibu dan kedua istri nya di jamah. Lalu dengan emosi yang meledak, Sasuke membanting laptop nya, dan meraung seperti orang gila.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NARUTO!..."

AND.

halo halo. Bingung mau ngomong apa jadi gw tunggu aja komentar kalian di kotak review.


End file.
